1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braziers and more particularly pertains to a new bust support device for utilizing a support member which is removable from a bust supporting garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of braziers is known in the prior art. More specifically, braziers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,366; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,705; U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,614; U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,934; and U.S. Pat. No. 35,666.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bust support device. The inventive device includes a bust support device. The device is mountable in a bust supporting article of apparel. The bust supporting article of apparel has a pair of cups. Each of the cups has a bottom edge. Each of a pair of sleeves is fixedly coupled to one of the bottom edges of the cups. The sleeves each have a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends of the sleeves has an opening therein. Each of a pair of support members is removably insertable in one of the sleeves. Each of the support members is elongate and has a first and second end. Each of the support members is generally arcuate.
In these respects, the bust support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a support member which is removable from a bust supporting garment.